The present invention relates to electrical connectors. In specific embodiments the invention pertains to an electrical connector for coupling to an insulated multi-stranded conductor.
Typically, in installing insulated multi-stranded conductors, the end of the wire is stripped of insulation and the bare-stranded wire is inserted into a connector where it is soldered, clamped, or otherwise attached to the connector. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector and method for mechanically coupling and electrically coupling an insulated multi-stranded conductor to an electrical connector without the need for stripping the insulation from the cable.